


A Day to Remember

by Voltronix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Cozy, Exploration, Fireplaces, Fun, Love, M/M, Skiing, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronix/pseuds/Voltronix
Summary: Lance brings Keith to his family's ski lodge.  They have lots of fun skiing and hanging out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sexually explicit. Do not read if you are impressionable. Do not use this as any sort of guild line. Always have safe sex.

Keith is tired of digging.  
  
“How much more? My skis are hurting my ankles and we’ve been digging snow for an hour!” yelled Keith, his voice muffled by the delicate powder twinkling as far as the eye can see, in every direction.  
  
It is still the golden hour of dawn. The sun being on the other side of the mountain did not stop its rays from painting the gentle wispy clouds orangegold with a twinge of pink. The colors of the sky echoed across the thick and gentle layer of powder, lain by a storm just last night. The pines effortlessly draped their cloaks of snow like elegant furs and the perfectly smooth snow leaves their trail a dead give away.  
  
“Come on Keith. You already hiked halfway up the mountain and I see the bottom of the door. Just help me dig enough so we can open it. Five minutes tops,” replies Lance. The log cabin is Lance’s. It’s been in his family for hundreds of years, and it hasn’t changed much. It has electricity and plumbing, after that not much more. His great, great, great... great, great grandfather and brother built it with their own two hands. His family is full of great skiers. And actually they have another, much bigger, house for all of the family at the top of the mountain, but that’s Lance’s little secret. This one’s better anyways.  
  
Keith digs in his shovel and throws snow with vigor. Then digs in again.  
  
“Almost there,” assures Lance, continuing to shovel.  
  
Finally the hole is big enough and Lance moves in to try the door. The snow beside him is up to his chest. He unlocks it with no problem, but it takes both of them yanking on the handle before the door finally gives.

  


 

“See, worth it” says Lance as they enter.  
  
“Whoa,” Keith grumbles he follows Lance into the Cabin.  
  
“First, we get a few logs cookin’ on the fire to get this place heated up” Lance explains, grabbing the large logs. “This is the living room, those couches have been here forever, but they’re super comfortable” he continues, walking over to the fireplace. “The rug,” Lance points, “my grandad killed that bear himself, with a bow.” Opening a box of matches, Lance lights the fire with a big burst.  
  
Keith is in shock. He has never been in a place like this before. All this dark wood, the sturdy fireplace, the scent of old pinewood, the well-worn couch, the incredible view. Keith feels something he’s never felt before. Like being home-- as if he put some of the wear on those old couches, chopped some firewood last spring.  
  
“Ok so the Kitchen is over here. Wood stove. Wood countertops. Best espresso maker on the mountain. Lot’s of spices too. I’m gonna leave the steaks in the snow cause this fridge takes forever to work” Lance says kicking the fridge. Then he continues, “Ok, so two cappuccinos comin’ up! Shredfuel. Oh yeah and the bathrooms over there,” he says pointing down the hall, “and the bedroom is right across the hall.”  
  
Keith blushes when Lance said bedroom, “There aren’t more beds?”  
  
“Well there’s bunks in the basement, but the basement sucks,” replied Lance as he placed Keith’s cappuccino on the counter in front of him. “Ok, enough talking! Drink up and let’s hit the slopes,” he said spanking Keith as he walked by, “I’ve never seen powder this good. You’re in for a treat, and by the time we get back the house’ll actually be warm.” Lance threw three more logs on the fire.

  


 

Ten minutes later the two are putting their skis on in front of the cabin. Keith looks at the window. He could only see half of it. The other half is buried under powder. He puts his second ski on, then looks up at the sky. Not a single cloud. Perfect. Then Lance punches him in the shoulder.  
  
“Come on!” Lance yells, starting down the mountain.  
  
Damn Lance is hot with goggles on, he thought as he turned his skis and began to follow.

  


 

They blaze through the trees with the greatest of ease, gliding through the powder like a hot knife through butter. Keith had to find a different line than Lance cause he couldn’t see a damn thing following him. Lance kicked up too much snow. The descent started gradually, but is slowly picking up, becoming more and more vertical. Keith digs in more with each turn. This is being alive, he thinks.  
  
Then he sees Lance turn back and look at him, but he can’t hear anything. His skis make too much noise, ripping up all that snow. Then he gets it. There’s cliffs weaved in the trees. 20 to 30 footers. He watches as Lance flies off the first one, landing and continuing through the trees without missing a beat.  
  
Keith sets his eyes on one with a kicker to his right. Thrashing towards it at full speed, he glides right off and into the air.  
  
At 35 feet in the air he glides right between two trees, and right over Lance. Damn he looks good skiing. He gets so low on his turns, rippin’ snow up well over his head, Keith thinks before he looks at his landing. As Keith approaches the snow he gets a lump in his throat. There’s an even bigger cliff right where he’s headed. He knows he has to go for it or this will be a disaster.  
  
He lands in a huge puff of powder and by the time he can see again, he’s already taken flight off the next cliff. Shit. His stomach drops as he looks down this time. 50 feet. Maybe more. At least there’s no trees at at bottom. And the landing is very gentle into a bowl. Keith looks at the view as he’s free falling, and takes it all in. Everything is so small from this high up. The town by the lifts looks so small on the mountain. Like a map. Cool. Keith sits back as he’s about to land. When his skis hit the snow, he’s so far back that his butt hits off his skis and he airs out of his landing crater.  
  
Where’s Lance? He asks himself.  
  
Keith slows down and looks back. Just then Lance grinds up a little a overhanging tree as he takes to the air off the same cliff. He does a 360 through the air landing perfectly a little over 20 feet away from Keith.  
  
“I love you.” Keith says out loud despite Lance being well out of earshot.  
  
Lance skis up to him and stops aggressively, clouding Keith in snow. Then he leans in and gives Keith a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Come on! Let’s go to the Gondola” Lance says starting toward the bowl.

  


 

Many hours later as the sun is beginning to set, they ski up to the cabin and take their skis off.  
  
“You know, you’re not as bad as I thought” says Keith cracking a smile and raising his eyebrows as they’re walking.  
  
Keith let out one chuckle. “Now I can see why you’re such a scary pilot,” he bit back.  
  
“Very funny,” Lance replied. “Ok you shower first, while I make the steaks. There should be hot water now, but make sure you save some for me” Lance was quick to change the subject.  
  
After they had both showered, they sat down at the table to eat. Lance has the fire at full blaze and it’s warm enough for them to wear just clothes-- no more snow gear. The whole room is lit by just the fire, the tender light breathing with the crackle of the wood. The steak is rare. Keith loves his meats red. To drink they have a malbec, 4 years aged.  
  
The recount the day over dinner. The time Lance fell and lost a ski. When Keith did a backflip. A hot snowboarder chick who completely ignored them two times. This old dude telegraph skiing in the back woods. What a day.  
  
After dinner they take their wine glasses over to the posh old leather couch, right beside the fire. The bear skin rug on the floor glows with the fire, a deep tint of red, and is like a cloud to Keith’s feet. Keith hasn’t been this comfortable ever.  
  
Lance puts his wine glass on the coffee table and rests his head on Keith’s lap. Keith was already chubby from the red meat, but this sent more blood rushing throughout his body. Keith leans forward and puts his wine glass down as well. As he’s learning his back against the couch, Lance’s hand runs up his jeans and finds Keith’s bulge.  
  
Keith blushes. Lance picks up his head and moves in for a kiss, his hand still on Keith’s member. Keith accepts the kiss, letting his lips do his talking. It took him a moment to hear what Lance’s lips were saying. slow. gentle. They said. Keith didn’t listen.  
  
He grabs Lance’s shirt and takes it off, tossing it on the rug. He rips his own off and throws it on top of Lance’s. When Keith dives back in, he can’t find Lance’s lips quick enough. He slowly guides Lance into the corner the of the couch, discovering they’re both rock hard as their bodies meet. They let their lust multiply while locking lips.  
  
After a moment Keith backs away and begins unzipping Lance’s pants. Lance refuses, pushing Keith back flat on the couch. Keith concedes as Lance unzips Keith’s jeans. And then moments later, Keith feels Lance’s mouth around him. Not the first time they’ve met, Keith's manhood and Lance’s mouth, but never like this before. This is tender, slower, pulsing.  
  
Lance holds Keith’s manhood steady with his hand, and spends some time on the tip. Keith is full of fire, and Lance knows. He can feel it. Lance’s tongue and lips add fuel to Keith’s flames. Keith’s head shoots back, his nostrils flare in uncontrollable lust. Lance continues his advance up Lance’s shaft. Then Lance stops and rips both their pants off.  
  
This is when Keith puts Lance back into the corner again, lifts up his legs, and moves in. With his knees on the rug, manhood resting on the couch, Keith introduces his tongue to Lance’s insides. Lance gasps for air and arches his back as his own manhood grows even meatier. Keith pokes in at first, then moves back a bit to spend some time all around the entrance. Keith and Lance both share tingling fire in their members, but Lance has even more between his cheeks. Keith inserts his tongue and removes again. Lance gasps for air again, throwing an arm back.  
  
Then Keith pushes Lance’s legs up even more, onto his shoulders, stands and brings his manhood in. But not in in. He rubs his tip all around Lance’s entrance, spreading his natural lusty precum about. Keith uses his hand to squeeze all of it out his member, rubbing it around his tip, down his shaft, then finally, with his finger into Lance. When he took his finger out Lance made eye contact with him, begging for more.  
  
This is when Lance felt Keith enter, slowly. It was much much bigger than the finger, and Lance let out a cry in ecstasy, then tightened his stomach muscles, then relaxed them again. He made more eye contact with Keith, he could feel Keith’s fire starting up in himself. Keith was in all the way.  
  
Keith felt some tightness inside Lance give way after their gazes met. Then ne began to slowly take his member back from Lance’s core. Lance’s rear followed with his member as he withdrew it partway, tenderly. Keith then began to move back in again, slowly deeper into Lance. Seeing Lance’s nostrils flare and eyes sparkle, Keith repeated this motion, only with more steadiness. Then again, growing a little steadier each time. As Keith’s thrusts grew in intensity, Lance could feel the fire in his own soul growing.  
  
Before long Lance’s soul is a fiery inferno, and Keith’s thrusts carried enough vigor for the couch to join them vocalizing their ecstasy. The fire between them is one, and as they speed up. More and more, faster and faster. Faster and Faster. They feel the crescendo hanging in the air.

 

It’s coming. It’s coming. It’s coming.

 

And

 

All at once they both burst, and their fire completely consumes every fiber of their being. Their eyes shut and mouths open, crying out together, lost in ecstasy. Keith moves his nose to Lance’s, not breaking their connection. He stays there for an eternity before kissing Lance’s lips.  
As they open their eyes they see in each other's eyes that their fire is still one, but has calmed down, much like the crackling fire keeping the room lit.

 

Keith pulls out suddenly. Lance, still in a daze, blushes when he sees Keith has returned with a towel. Keith cleans Lance off, then they snuggle up on the couch and slowly drift into into sleep, their clothes and the towel all on the bearskin rug.


End file.
